Dragon's And Butterflies
by GacktLover14
Summary: One girl trapped in another world,in order to get back home she must find her six guardians and stop the Villain who is bent on the Resurrection of the Dark Dragon or maybe somthing even worse. Death, Love, Adventure, and Much Much More ... Original Story


****

Pandora

_By: Lizzette_

**Summery**: 'Once upon a Time' is a sentence you start off a fairy tale with, not my life. My name is Chika Mizushima and I thought I was a normal 17 year old girl but one day A strange man who is dressed like a weird character from a manga comes and 'snatches' me away to fantasy world, and the worst part is I cant go back to my normal world until I find my six guardians with out getting killed in the process. Priestess, Dragons and psycho's oh my!

**_Chapter One:_**

Once upon a time there was a Fire dragon, he was kind and loving to the villagers and did everything they asked for, once a year for a month, and in return they would give him their most valuable things. One year the dragon came and did all the wishes for the month, but the villagers were not satisfied, so they tried to capture him which in turn angered him greatly. The loving dragon turned furious of the betrayal and went on a rampaged killing everyone and everything until all he cared about was carnage. One day the water dragon, a kin of the fire dragon, was tired of the slaughtering, so he sent his last priestess to find six individual with extraordinary strength and give them the last of his power. Since dragons can not die, the only way to stop a dragon was to chop it up and scatter the remains. The six individuals and the priestess scattered his body all over the land hoping that no one will try to put the dragon back together…

* * *

Echo's of click clacking bounced off the walls as a man slowly walked to his destination, with anger and determination. From head to toe he was dressed in dirty cloths, his _Hakama*_ was all black except for this one white spot on his back, a design of a Butterfly, black Kimono with dingy unidentified spots on the hems of the fabric, small white patterns of curves tracing towards his neck collar. His _wooden geta*_were pure white, which clacked loudly through out the hallway. This stranger, this guy katana was 26 inches in length; the designs of it were spirals entrancing two white butterflies reaching for the tip of the sword, from the way he held it you could tell he knew how to wield it.

His foot steps halted to a large oak entrance, two knobs in the shape of dragons shined beautifully in the moonlight. Two rough pale hands grasped the knobs and pushed forward with little effort, entering the small dark room. As he got closer to the hidden figure he stopped and kneeled.

"My Lord" spoke the man kneeling, hand over chest and eyes cast downwards to the person in front of him, who is hidden in the shadows.

"I had another dream last night, Kiyoshi" answered the hidden man "It seems someone is trying to unleash the great dragon Hi Ryu."

Kiyoshi posture went rigid at first before settling back to his normal composure. "My Lord, Do you have any leads?"

"I have a small idea of who" The Lord replied slowly "Which is why I called you here."

Kiyoshi looked up at the darkness where The Lord is sitting at, with a confused look on his face.

"I need you to find the Priestess of Ka Ryuu and locate the six guardians" The lord said with great urgency and worry "Or I fear that Life as we know it will vanish."

* * *

"Chika-chan" yelled a young girl as she tried to lessen the gap between them.

"Hurry up Umi-chan! We are going to be late for the big premiere of 'Roses of Love'!" The girl called Chika yelled back as she hurried across the street before the red light turned green. The girl called Umi sighed in frustration as if she was being dragged to this 'Big premiere', which she was. When Umi finally caught up to the girl called Chika, she grabbed onto her grey sweater dress "Chi-chan" said Umi clearly out of breath "Why are you dragging me to see this lovey Dovey Movie again?"

"Beeecaaaause" Chika exaggerated the word "Only the most Hottest Guy in Japan is playing in that movie, and One day he will become my Husband. " Chika ended with a goofy smile on her face, making Umi give up all hope on her. "Now come on" Chika clasped both hands onto Umi's hand "I am not going to miss my husband's movie" and they rushed towards the theater.

* * *

"Oh my goodness Umi-chan" Chika was walking out the movie theater with sparkles in her eyes and a pep in her step "DID. YOU. SEE. HIM" she emphasized every word as if she was going to explode.

"Yes Chi-san I couldn't miss him… SINCE HE WAS THE MAIN CHARACTER!" Umi emphasized, grasping onto Chika shoulder and shook her with everything she got, hoping that would knock some sense into her... It didn't work, it only made Chika dizzier.

´_You will always gonna be my Love_

_Itsuka Darekato Mata –'_

Umi reached into her pocket to retrieve her pink Nokia cell phone

"Moshi Moshi*" Umi said into the phone.

"….."

"Oh Hi Okaa-san*"

"…."

"Yeah I'm with Chika"

"……."

"Okay I will tell her… Uhun….Yeah Bye Okaa-san" Umi hung up the phone with an aggregative sigh.

"Chi-chan, you need to go back home, you forgot to feed your cat again." Umi said with great frustration. Chicka eyes widen in shock "And your mom came back home early" as Umi said those words, Chicka honey nut color skin visibly paled in seconds.

Umi saw this and smirked "You Forgot to do your chores again didn't you?" Chika nodded slowly "Your going to die aren't you?" Chika nodded again, this time with fear in her eyes. Umi saw this and couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Hey it's not funny!" Chika growled in playful banter.

"Yes it is!" said Umi patting Chika shoulder in pity. "Well I am Off! Je ne!" and with those words Umi turned the opposite direction and left Chika to deal with her doom.

* * *

"Baka-Umi" Chika muttered to herself as she walked the steps to her house, she touched her silky raven hair which is pulled into two braids; she unconsciously fidgets with her hair when she gets nervous.

As she walked into the front door she noticed that all the lights in the house was off except the one in the kitchen. _She must be __**really**__ angry with me _Chika thought as she yelled

"Tadaima*"

"In here" the mother of Chika called out from the lit kitchen.

As Chika walked through the hallway to the kitchen she started to hear another voice, a male's voice. When she entered the kitchen she noticed the second person and was taken back, he was indeed a male, but the custom he wore was just out of place. He had shoulder-length black hair with a tint of blue, soft facial feature of an angel, dark brown eyes that captured the soul of any person, and plump pink lips. He reminds her of Hiro from the movie she just saw... In short, he was perfect.

"Okaa-san?" Chika questioned her mom as she traded glances with the strange dressed guy.

"Sit down, Chika" Chicka complied taking the seat nearest to her mother.

"Okaa-san?" Chika questioned again, this time turning to her mom with a quizzical look.

"I don't know how to explain this to you Chi-Chi" Her mother softly replied using Chika's old nickname fondly "I never wanted this day to come, but there is a story I need to tell you."

"Okaa-san?" Chika whispered worriedly, afraid that after her mom tells her this story, her life will never be the same.

_"The Story is called The Dragon and the Priestess…"_

* * *

O(^w^)O

* * *

In the Deepest darkest part of the Kato Forest is a small castle; around the castle are the tallest oak trees that you could imagine, with vines and unknown creatures roaming about it. The aura around the castle itself would kill the weak; no grass grew around the palace itself, only bones of the dead who tried to enter. Inside of this castle, past many stair cases and through many doors was a room. Within this room was a man with long blonde hair that reached shoulder-lenght, dark blood red eyes, porcelain doll face structure, and soft pale lips . This man, who sits in this castle, who stared out at nothingness and smirked, not a normal smirk but a cruel evil one that would make even the strongest man fall to their knee's. This man's name is Sasuke Kamido.

Another man walked into that room, this one with a fox mask covering his face and his long black silky hair in a pony tail. "I collected another part of Ka Ryuu, Six more items left My Master." As he placed the second item which looked like a gold vase with ancient texts encircling the middle, he bowed down to the man he called master.

"The priestess" It was more of a confirmation then a question as Sasuke elegantly turned his head towards his servant, his cold blood eyes still remaining unchanging.

"In search of, My master" Trembled the servant. Sasuke saw this fear frowned, with the snap of his fingers the servant's throat was being constricted.

"Not Good enough" Sasuke eyebrows went inward making his smooth porcelain doll crinkle in anger.

"Pl-ea-se" The servant gasped each syllable trying to get his master to stop choking him. Sasuke grew tired of this and released his hold on the servant.

"Find her and the Items, do not fail me this time, or it will be your last!"

The servant heard this and scurried off with his tail between his legs.

* * *

O_(TToTT)_O

* * *

"So your basically telling me, that I am the priestess in that story and you want me to go with him" Chika pointed to the oddly dressed male in the kitchen before resuming "to an unknown fairy tale place to save some unknown fairy tale people? Where there are Monsters and creatures that are in anime and manga? Where I may not come back to…Where I might DIE?!?!!"

Chika's mother sighed and went to grab for her daughter hand, but Chika snatched hers hand away before her mother got the chance to.

"NO...NO, you guys are crazy and I am reporting you Okaa-san! I am reporting you to the insane house and I am running far away where—" In a split second the guy who was sitting in the kitchen was holding a very knocked out Chika over his shoulder.

"I apologies for knocking out your daughter, but there is not enough time for this." Kiyoshi said giving a said apologetic smile.

"Its okay, I was going to knock her out anyway." Chika's mother said giving a high school girlish laugh.

Kiyoshi gave an awkward laugh at the response and was about to grab the necklace that transported him here until the mother grabbed his wrist.

"You bring back my daughter." Her eyes down casted as she quickly switched from her girlish mood to her serious mood, when Kiyoshi saw this he gave her the saddest smile his face could muster and she understood that smile very well.

That smile was the smile that told her this might be the last time she will see her daughter.

* * *

In the sea of Darkness floats a young girl, as she drifts further into the darkness she regains conscious

_Where am I?_

**_'Your in my realm dear Priestess' _**

_Who are you? _

**_'You know who I am'_**

_Are you The Dragon in Okaa-san story?_

**_'I am the Dragon and you are my Priestess'_**

_I am not a priestess! I just want to go home._

With one final lurch from the sea of darkness the girl hits land. Slowly climbing out the sea of darkness she see's a figure, a Tall figure with long silk royal blue hair that is tied up in a traditional geisha wearing an elegant blue, with and black kimono of the ocean twirling around with different designs and patterns. This person's eyes were sky blue and silver mixed with sadness and pain, the girl was confused whether this person was a male or female. As the young girl walked closer she started to notice more details, the figure's skin had random blue scales as if she was infused with reptile, and that her aura around that persons body had a yellow glow to it, as if she was a god.

**_'Priestess, you can not return to your home. At least not yet'_**

_What do you mean _not yet_?_

**_'The way you left can not be used anymore, you need to gather all your guardians and when you do so, only then can you go home' _**

The young girl eyes started to well up with tears, the thoughts of her normal life going through her mind; this was breaking her heart, knowing that she will never be able to see Umi, Baka-naka, or even her future star husband Hiro.

_So this is my fate huh?_

**_'I am sorry young Priestess'_**

_Then how do I find them? My guardians I mean._

**_'You will know'_**

_But HOW?_

The Dragon god looked down at the young girl and gave her a soft smile. The figure was about to tell her the answer until—

* * *

BUMP!

"Ow, what the heck" Chika Scream out loudly as she sits up from her position from the ground "You didn't have to drop me ya know!"

"Your Heavy, cut back on those sweets." The guy who dragged her from the real world to this 'fake' world said while brushing dirt off his Hakama. "Now Miss Priestess, You're going to come to the palace with me." He bent down to pick her up again but she stopped him with a kick to his face. Even though the guy was not pushed by the force of the kick, his face was red from the impact.

"You little Bitch!" He screamed his frustration while rubbing his throbbing face.

"I'm Not going anywhere with you, I will find the palace my own way!" Chika quickly stood up and went the opposite way from that guy.

"You don't even know where you are at!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"COME BACK HERE!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO, you insensitive Pig!"

This was going on for a while, until she halted in her steps.

"What You-" The guy paused, right in front of his view was a small young girl, about Chika's age. She was running towards them in a priestess outfit while guys on horses in samurai outfits galloped after her. The samurai on the horses caught up to the girl just in enough time to slice off her head... right in front of Chika. The head that was sliced off spun in the air squirting blood everywhere, especially on Chika face.

The headless body paused in step before falling to its knee's then sideways, Chika stared at the lifeless, headless body, eyes widen in shock and fear as blood splatters all over her face and body... a few minutes later a scream is let out.

One samurai got off his horse in one clean swift movement and collected the head, leaving the body to rot on the ground. The other samurai's noticed Chika and started to gallop over towards her on their horses. The mysterious guy grabbed onto the screaming girl and ran the opposite direction.

"Don't LET that suspicious girl go. CAPTURE HER!" One of the Samurai yelled while charging ahead.

To Chika everything was a blur, all she could see was trees and blood. That moment that just happened was replaying over and over in her head, not even noticing that she was being pulled by that guy. After minutes of running she noticed that she was hiding in some cave.

"We are staying here until dawn." The guy growled in frustration before heading deeper into the cave.

Chika stared blankly at the stone wall beside her until the guy came back with wood. Even though she wanted to question how he got wood from inside the cave, she didn't, she turned her head back to the wall.

Spark! Spark! Spark! FLAME!

The cave lit up as the flame grew larger, warmth filled the area in a matter of minutes while silence engulfed them both.

"Chika" She whispered out into the cave.

"What?" He asked her finally turning towards her.

"My name is Chika." She said once again, this time she turned to face him, the light of the flames flickered both their shadows through the cave wall.

"I know." He said staring at her dried blood splatter face.

He waited a minute before continuing "My name is Kiyoshi."

Chika gave a small smile of appreciation before murmuring

"Thank you."

Kiyoshi gave a low grunt as a response. He turned over facing the cave wall and drowsed off.

Chika stared at the flame some more, occasionally stealing glances at the back of Kiyoshi's dark tinted blue hair.

* * *

The school bell rang dismissing school for the day; Umi Nagasaki did the usual self check for preparing to leave for home.

"Naka-Kun" Umi called out to the taller teenager boy with the dyed brown short spiky hair style, Uniform tie undone, and boxer showing from his pants.

"What Usagi-chan?" He retorted walking back from the classroom door.

"I told you it U-M-I-chan. Not USAGI-chan!" She challenged back, puffing her cheek out in playful banter.

"Whatever" He muttered more to himself then to her "What did ya want?"

"Have you seen Chi-chan today?" Umi wondered while packing her books into her book bag.

"Who is Chi-chan?"

Umi paused and gave him a funny look "Chi-chan, our friend…" as she was speaking Naka-kun still had a blank look on his face as if he never heard of her "COME ON! You've had the biggest crush on her since middle school!"

"Baka-Umi, I swear I don't know this Chi-chan you talk of. Maybe you need to take a day off." Naka scolded Umi while slinging his book bag over his shoulder while walking towards the classroom door.

Umi rummaged through her bag and found what she was looking for, the picture of herself, Chi-chan and Naka-kun in middle school. As she stared at the picture she started to notice Chika was vanishing from the picture until there was no trace of her left in it, Umi couldn't believe her eyes.

_Something Fishy is going on here_ She thought to her self, as she placed the picture back into the bag.

"You coming?" Naka asked looking back into the classroom.

Umi head shot up from her book bag and nodded.

"Yeah, Lets Go!"

* * *

End Of Chapter

* * *

This is the First Chapter of Pandora 3 I hope you enjoyed it. On my Profile Im going to post Pictures of how I see my charaters, Both anime form and Human Form :D

Translation:

_**Hakama**_ (袴?) are a type of traditional **_Japanese clothing_****_._** They were originally worn only by men, but today they are worn by both men and women. _Hakama_ are tied at the waist and fall approximately to the ankles. _Hakama_ are worn over a **kimono**(hakamashita)

**Geta** (下駄) are a form of traditional Japanese footwear that resembles both clogs and flip-flops. They are a kind of sandal with an elevated wooden base held onto the foot with a fabric thong to keep the foot well above the ground.

**Moshi Moshi** is a way to say hello in Japanese

_**Tadaima** _Is a way of saying 'Im home'

**Okaa-san** A way to call a mother

Untill The Next Chaper.

Lizzette

3


End file.
